Painful Thorns
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Rose's are beautiful flowers. But, with a mistake of the hand can cause pain from dreadful thorns. Im not trying to make this like Brain Attack, but the fight scene inspired me for this! BreezxSurge WARNING quite some violence and oil-blood spilling!
1. Chapter 1

1 year ago...

"Here Surge, take this." Breez said holding something out to Surge. "Huh, what is it?" He asked as he turned to her. "Its a rose. I wanted it to represent our friendship," Surge watched as she tried to hide a light flush, but he had no idea to what she REALLY meant to the red flower. "You know, since were such good friends!" She finished smiling, cheeks a light pink. Surge smiled back with a light flush coming onto his cheeks as well as he took the fresh picked flower. "Sure it would be perfect for that." He said giving relief that he would accept it.

12 months later...

"Hey Surge," Breez, now a 2.0, asked the blue 2.0 she was with. "Huh, yah Breez, what is it?" He asked as she sat down. "Remember that rose,i gave you?" She asked him. "You mean this?" He said holding out a wilted flower. She stared at the flower seeing he kept it, even though it was now wilted and dead. "I kept it, since its special and i couldnt find it in myself to throw it away." He said smiling. She smiled back to him.

Makuhero city was covered in debris and flames as the heros fought the evil brains. That was when it happened. They lost Surge's signal. "Guys, Zib says he lost Surge's signal!" Furno shouted over the fighting. "I hope he's ok." Breez said. "If only we could find their weakness!" Bulk yelled. That was a problem. WAS there even a weakness? But there was barely any time to figure that out, so the monsters kept coming.  
As the sun just began to set, there was some good news. "Hit them on their red spikes! It knocks them out, and the release's the animals!" Bulk announced at his discovery. One by one, the brains were knocked off, and the animals were freed. "We could get the hang of this!" Breez said. The there was a roar, and there was the dragon. "Maybe spoke too soon." She spoke again. After it fired at them, it headed for the factory. As it crashed into the building, they rushed to the fort-like building. "You guy's find Surge, and see if he's ok! Ill handle our dragon problem!" Rocka said to the team. "What if you need help?" Furno asked. "If i need help ill yell!" Rocka said as he headed for were the dragon breached the factory. As they headed inside, they found themselves face to face against fake heros controled by Surge himself. But that was only one of their problems, Surge was being controled by a evil brain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Breez, see if you can reach Surge!" Furno called to her. Breez nodded and ran for the lift,takeing out the fake heros in her path swiftly.

Surge activated more and more fake heros, until, FWING! Breez's razor saw shield stuck the panel right next to him. "Hey, stop making fake heros! Who do you think you are the boss of Hero Factory?" She said crossing her arms as he turned around. Then, he attacked. "Surge!" She yelled as he swung blows at her. She dodged the best her own body could. Then she stumbled backwards and fell. The controled Surge took the advantage, he lifted her up,and threw her across the room. When she regained her sense's, she was at Surges mercy.

"Surge, its me Breez! Your friend!" She yelled before he hit her with a blow of his electrical blaster. She felt hundreds of volts surge through her. The brain that had her friend in control seemed to enjoy her screams of pain. She tried to get up but Surge only swung his blade and slashed her. The more she screamed, the more the brain gave a worse attack. Soon enough she got to her feet, but she was weak and trembling. Her armor was practically drenched in her oil-blood. It leaked from everywhere on her. She grabbed her bow staff and tried to give the brains red spikes a good whack. But at the same time, Surge hit her right in the core. She stood still, finding it so difficult to even breath. Her wounds were extentsive, she knew were her fate now laid. As she slid off his blade and fell to her back, she heard the brain come off Surges head. "Ughhh, man i got a head ache, wait, why is there oil on my hands?!" He said snapping into fear. Hearing her faint breathing, he rushed to Breez. "Breez! Speak to me, please!" He begged. "S-Surge..." Shee whispered weakly, her vision blurring and eyes closing. "Breez, P-Please, you cant do this!" He yelled. "S-Surge,..." She continued in whisper. Surge leaned in to hear her. "Y-You were n-never a p-puppet.." She finished closing her eyes, body stilling as her core faint glow went out. "Breez! Breez! BREEZ!" Surge yelled shaking her. He then noticed something wilted in her upper arm armor. He lightly grabbed it to find, the rose! His eyes widened at what the brain made him do. He griped his hand around the dead flower, allowing the thorns to pierce his hand, letting his oil leak and drip from his palm. He then held her letting he tears and fall on her face,and slide down to the floor. The flower he now knew the meaning of from years ago. She loved him. But, who says he didnt love her back? "Breez, im so sorry! I-I loved you like you did me! I love you and i can such words im saying back! You meant practically everything to me!" He yelled to her as he sobbed.

He regretted his actions then. For he lost something important. He saw that his and Breez's lives was like the rose. They were beautiful, but you must beware, of its painful thorns.


End file.
